1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus connected to a plurality of information processing apparatuses via a network, a control method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an increasing number of image processing apparatuses (for example, multi-function peripherals (MFPs)) in a log-in state use a pull scan function using a host PC and a driver, a pseudo push scan function, and a print function. The pseudo push scan function issues a request to “make the MFP execute pull scan” from the MFP to the “host PC” in which a pull scan driver is installed. With this function, the host PC makes the MFP execute scanning. Upon receiving a scanned image from the MFP in this manner, the host PC processes the image based on an image processing method designated at the time of pull scan, and stores the resultant data in a predetermined storage destination (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-303805).
In such a case, however, when making the MFP perform pseudo push scan or pull scan upon user authentication, the user needs to set a document on the MFP upon performing “log-in” operation. This is a cumbersome operation, leading to poor usability. In addition, when performing pull scan, the user performs operation for changing the operation mode of the MFP to the remote scan mode, and then makes the PC execute pull scan. This leads to poor user-friendliness.
In order to avoid this, an MFP may be set to allow the execution of a job even if user information is unknown. In this case, however, it is impossible to update count information for each user or impose job restrictions on each user, leading to inconvenience.